


Theory of Simple Things

by rrrhubarb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaotic Good, F/M, Fluff, Fools in Love, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is sharing one brain cell, romance is inevitable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrhubarb/pseuds/rrrhubarb
Summary: It really was just a matter of shooting your shots.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Theory of Simple Things

A resounding rushed steps echoed through the hall, followed by some noises and as the steps grew closer the more it irked her, ever the tentative doctor she was, she massaged her temples and stood up, ready to yell whoever it was making a ruckus at 9 in the evening. 

This is a hospital not a damn amusement park, she thought.

Not more than two steps away from her desk, the door to her office slammed open and shut in just a few seconds. Shocked as she was at the thought of a patient trying to escape, she was more shocked at the uniform on the person.

For a brief moment, their eyes met. 

Confused as to why his gaze held amusement, she pushed her glasses that slipped to the tip of her nose at her immediate step back when the door shut and raised her head. 

“Officer, under what circumstances do I owe your presence?” 

A grin spread on his lips before she noticed he was holding a gun on his left, “What-“

“Doctor, I’d appreciate it if you remain calm for the next 5 minute or so” his back leaving the door as he spun on his heels and before she could further interject, a loud noise of someone running down the hall met her ears once again. 

As the steps came closer, his hand gripped on the door knob of her office before pulling it open with a force that left a gush of wind her way and slammed his whole body down on the floor, on top of the other person.

Her eyes widened at the horror in front of her as the two men wrestled for a round before the officer wretched what seem like black device from the other before casually meeting her eyes and throwing it at her. As a reflex, Sakura caught it with both her hands. 

Still feeling lost, her eyebrows scrunched “What is this? What is going on?” 

Her voice growing higher and frantic at the sight of the officer holding the person with a tight grip around the wrists and his body weight pressed on the body bellow him. In a second, he cuffed his wrists and landed his whole palm on the back of the head of said victim.

“That” he huffed before settling his whole weight on his bum, which made him in a sitting position over the body “would be the console for this” he pulled the victim’s unbuttoned shirt to the side just a bit to let her saw a glimpse of few wires and batteries strapped to the torso.

Realization automatically downed on her, she couldn’t help but squeaked out her horror by throwing the device out of her clutch. 

“Whoop!” He caught the device just few centimetres away from his face before the radio strapped to his shoulder buzzed “Hatake, report?” 

“Under control” he buzzed in, his eyes settled on her as he mouthed a ‘thank you’, throwing a wink her way and at the same time the elevator dinged open and came two more officers dressed in the same uniform as him.

The doctor had remained rooted at her place as one of them hauled the other to his feet, the other pulled the criminal into a vice grip and few words were exchanged. It was not long before their attention shifted to her. One of them with a more stern face, and a worrisome scar taking over almost half of her face turned to her in shock.

“Doctor!” his eyebrows shot up “Are you alright?” his eyes wandered over her body not in an inappropriate manner but in a way to check her well-being.

“I-“ She tilted her head in confusion “yes?”

The other one already coming near to the elevator, turn his head to her and she caught a glimpse what seemed like a bandana under the peaked cap “Lady you’re not supposed to be here” 

Further confused by the occasion, she couldn’t help but voiced out “huh?”

The former sighed. “Please follow us, we need to exit the premise as soon as possible.” he said as he tried to guide her out of the office “As per protocol our unit will sweep every floor for extra measurement of safety”

‘Hatake’, she believed had a small smirk on his lips that she itched to ask among the other confusions as he stood to her left. 

-

“Sakura!” a booming voice made her whipped her head to the right, meeting what seemed like a panic gaze of her former mentor, now her senior. 

“Doctor Senju.” She replied.

“Don’t” The older among the two squeezed the space between her eyes, seeming to gather herself together.

The young doctor could feel a series of lectures coming for her, she just had her fill on everything and apparently a criminal was on the loose and disguised himself as a patient. The perimeter had been closed and while the residents (minus the patients that couldn’t but were guarded) were being evacuated from the vicinity, she was having the most amazing nap of her life. 

Still, Sakura wanted to blame on the fact that not a single soul barged in to drag her along. Although it was also mainly her fault on so many levels, counting on her strict do not disturb me when I’m on a break time, back to back surgeries, and really, it couldn’t be helped, sometimes mistakes happened. 

“Doctor”

A saviour, Sakura thought just before Tsunade opened her mouth. She turned to meet the same officer that barged inside her office just few moments ago.

“Apologies” he grinned “this doctor” his head tilted her way. 

“A moment?” he said further when the other two shot him a confused look. 

Tsunade levelled a glare toward her, promising her that there was no escaping the talk after this before turning on her heels to check on the other staffs. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip before facing the officer, once again.

“Yes, officer?” Sakura sighed. 

“Well, considering we’re both adults I don’t think I need to give you a preaching on this matter” he cleared his throat. “What is your reason?” his voice changed into somewhat that of an authoritative.

Closing her eyes and trying to remain sane, besides her aching feet due to being in the same heels for more than 10 hrs (she regretted not using her crocs that she used to wear between her time of working) she sighed, “I apologize for my lack of conscious around my surrounding” 

Hatake nodded slowly, prompting her to say more. “I will be responsible of my mistake and this won’t happen again” she sighed once again, “I owe you, I wouldn’t know what would’ve happened if you weren’t there, thank you officer Hatake” 

“I’m a detective actually” 

“Huh?”

“It just happened to be one of those days where we wear uniform” he shrugged casually, flashing her a pretty boyish smile, as if what he did before was just putting up an act.  
“Also, you’re welcome, doctor….”

“Haruno” she introduced herself. “Haruno Sakura”.

“Surprising” he quipped. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re welcome” Kakashi nodded “My advice would be stay out of trouble, take care of yourself and sleep on bed”

The more he talked the more Sakura squint her eyes, especially on his last remark. As if getting the message, he slyly pointed to her left cheek as his smirk widened into a grin, “those type of marks usually means a great nap”.

A beat of silence.

A second later, Sakura could’ve sworn there were smokes coming out of her ears because she knew how easily she could blush, might as well turn into a volcano.  
His laugh was guttural and because she was speechless and embarrassed, she just huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. “I really need coffee” she groaned. 

“Sure, tomorrow?” 

As if her day was not chaotic enough, her throat seized up at his words. 

Was he hitting on her?

She couldn’t understand why she did what she did but next thing she knew, she was throwing her arms up and voicing out her frustration before stomping away from him with his stupidly amiable laugh ringing in her ears. 

It wasn’t lost to her that she still didn’t know his first name.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything (besides my works and they don't count) for ages and I feel like I deserve- WE deserve some humor, stupid, chaotic and good story to read.  
> Also this was meant to be a one-shot but I see some possibility here.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope I could somehow lift your spirit a bit.  
> Let me know what you think 🥴


End file.
